


Raising the Stakes

by orphan_account



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Blowjobs, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Double Penetration, M/M, Omorashi, Piss, Voyeurism, Watersports, if you do not like piss you will not like this, this is a piss fanfic please don't read, tristan is more at the end really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: While at the casino, Gawain notices that Arthur needs to go. Gawain helps out.
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon | Saber/Lancelot of the Lake | Saber/Gawain | Saber
Comments: 13
Kudos: 19





	Raising the Stakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonLord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonLord/gifts).



> hello. this is an omorashi/piss fanfic. if you do not like that, then i would recommend not reading this one  
> content warnings:  
> \- omorashi  
> \- pissing in a public place  
> \- description of pissing  
> \- characters becoming turned on due to pissing  
> \- pissing on/pissing inside/piss-drinking  
> \- three men fucking  
> \- double penetration  
> \- character watching the scene, getting turned on due to it - the others are unaware of his presence  
> \- this kind of references my tristan piss fanfic
> 
> just as a little thing, everyone in this fic does like piss and is into it :ok_hand:
> 
> thanks!

Gawain was not used to casinos.

Such things were more of a modern invention. While he had played similar games of gambling, rolling dice or betting on who would hunt the best catch that day, those small pass-times paled in comparison to the large, looming buildings that lined the Vegas strip.

He had brief, small memories of a time on the moon where, on the first stage, he and his master had walked past every kind of sin on their way to the main boss. Extravagant signs advertised prizes like hotel rooms, hot women and cars for big winners in casinos, screaming at him with neon to come inside. Even if his master had not been a teenager still, and unable to go inside a casino, his master’s resolve was like iron. He had willed himself to walk past, knowing that at some point, perhaps, he would be able to go through its doors.

The casino gleams with golden adornments and crystal chandeliers. Apparently, this casino is owned and operated by Gilgamesh, and this makes sense, it’s so gaudy it has to belong to him. The gold isn’t too bad however, it’s just brilliant and bright it almost makes it difficult to look at anything. Sure, he was known for being like the sun, but even this was too much for him.

Instead he focuses on his party. Bedivere and Tristan had gone off on their own little adventure, so that left him with Lancelot and Arthur. Arthur, rather sheepishly, had admitted that he was interested in seeing the ‘entertainment of this era’, and well, Lancelot and Gawain were not the kind of knights to simply let him go off by himself.

“We should have gone to Artoria’s casino,” Lancelot mentions, “We might have gotten free drinks.” He’s walking next to him, but his eyes appear to be locked on the colourful ladies in tight outfits that preform on stage at the far end of the casino’s floor. In front of them, zombielike patrons clap or throw bills at them. 

Gawain bumps his shoulder for good measure. “You really think King Artoria would give us free drinks?”

Lancelot shrugs and turns around so he can face Arthur, “Would you give us free drinks?”

They’ve been walking in front of their king. Gawain realizes they’re almost like bodyguards, pushing the crowd past for him. 

Arthur smiles at Lancelot, and it’s matches the brightness of the casino around them. “Depends on how much you spend at the slots, I suppose.” 

Lancelot appears to appreciate the response, as he throws his arm around Arthur’s shoulder and starts leading him over to the tables. “Well looks like we have to start spending some of the King’s gold!”

Gawain hurries quickly behind them. Lancelot finds an empty spot at a gambler’s table, and happily plunks himself down and starts asking the dealer to give him some cards. 

The knight leans over to whisper in Arthur’s ear, “How many drinks did Tristan say Lancelot had before coming out again?” 

Arthur shrugs and smiles, “Well you know.”

A lady in a bunny suit—one not too far off from Artoria’s—passes by with a tray of drinks and serves the guests at the gambler’s table. Lancelot expertly grabs three from the tray, turning around and beckoning Arthur and Gawain to grab a glass. Gawain downs it quickly.

\--

Gawain isn’t used to gambling. 

But he is good at it. His luck skill seems to be paying off. After watching Lancelot play a couple of games in front of them, and other patrons dipped away for the night, Gawain and Arthur joined the game. His A rank luck has accrued him a small pile of chips in front of him, but his friends aren’t doing a bad job either, with Lancelot boasting to the girls around him about his winnings that night.

Gawain’s eyes land on his king, watching him as the new round started. He had been doing pretty well for himself, maybe that was the instinct skill working in his favour, with a small pile of chips for himself. He certainly was doing better than Lancelot, who’s B rank luck coupled with the alcohol and his flirting with servers and female patrons of the casino had left him giving away more chips than giving them. 

Next to Arthur’s small pile of winnings sat a few empty glasses. Whenever a bunny-clad waitress appeared carrying flutes of champagne, Lancelot was quick to grab some more and pass them around to the others. Gawain was the strongest when it came to alcohol, only narrowly beaten by Agravain (that man could probably drink anyone under the table), and while the alcohol has started to make his cheeks a little warmer and his vision a little blurrier, he could clearly tell that they were started to have their effects on his king. And well, if Lancelot had been coasting before, he’s fully swimming in it now.

Arthur’s mind seems to be somewhere else. He pretends to be looking at his cards, but every so often his eyes dart somewhere else. Quick glances up would make any less observant think that he’s studying his opponents, but his eyes look a little bit too far up, above their heads, above the crowds off to the distance. It’s almost as if he’s trying to find an exit.

When he ducks his head back down, Gawain uses this time to turn around to sneak a look as to where Arthur was looking.

In a bright green neon sign, the words ‘WASHROOM’ illuminate the entranceway to a dark hallway. _Ah._

“Gawain, give me your cards,” Lancelot slaps his arm and he returns his attention to his friend. He has presented his cards out onto the table. They’re a random mess, and in blackjack, random is not the goal.

“You need to stop talking every single card,” Gawain says. “Look, you’re at twenty-six, you could have just held.”

Lancelot sighs and throws the cards back at the dealer, who shoots him a nasty glare. Gawain can only wonder what kind of nonsense he has to put up with.

A new waitress shows up, another full tray of flutes ready to go. She must have heard from her co-workers, as she makes a beeline for Lancelot. As Lancelot is about to reach for three more glasses, Arthur presses a delicate hand on his arm. 

“Maybe just water for now, Sir Lancelot?” he suggests. If Lancelot is angered by this, it doesn’t show up in his face, and he leans back in his chair and shrugs.

“Alright! But you two need to catch up to me then!” He grabs two of them and carefully sets them down in front of the two. When he makes sure they won’t fall over, he leans back and crosses his arms. “Come on, Your Excellency, you said you wanted to partake in today’s entertainment!”

Arthur smiles sheepishly, “I think I’m alright in terms of alcohol for the night.”

Lancelot turns to the waitress, “Then two waters, please.” She nods and heads off.

“Wait,” Arthur blushes. “I, I don’t need water…”

Lancelot cocks an eyebrow, “Don’t be hypocritical. If I have to drink water, so do you.”

Gawain studies him carefully. Under the bright lights of the casino, he can see the sweat develop on his forehead that makes his bangs stick to it. Arthur’s gorgeous suit, white with blue pinstripes and a decorated blue tie to match, looks less fitted and now looks like a prison. He reaches a finger up to his collar and pulls the tie down a little, freeing his neck.

“Are we ready to continue the game, gentlemen?” the dealer asks.

Lancelot sighs, “Well I’m over. Guess we’ll have to see who wins, Gawain or Arthur.”

Gawain nods and looks down at his cards. They currently add up to 19. It’s not a bad time to back out. He would need to get a two card in order to get close, and anything more would make him lose. 

His eyes flutter up to Arthur. Even if he hadn’t noticed the eyes flickering up to the washroom sign, he would have figured out that he was distracted. He bites down on his lip, and his fingers bend at the cards. He readjusts his posture—Gawain sits up just a little to see Arthur has crossed his legs. 

He was not one to make fun of his King. That was more Tristan or Lancelot’s thing. He was a fiercely loyal knight who would protect his King no matter the circumstance, and he was sure that if Arthur had been replaced with his own master, he would have done anything he could do to get him to the washroom.

But there was something about King Arthur, King of Knights, the famously attractive knight and prince charming squirming in his chair over something as simple as needing to pee. And that he was too kind to disrupt their game for it. Oh, he was far too nice to Gawain.

Especially considering all he wanted to do was make this game last as long as possible.

“Well, Sir Gawain?” the dealer asks, “Would you like me to deal another card or are you going to hold?”

“Hmmm,” Gawain asks as he reaches a hand up to cup his chin. He’s pretending to be deep in thought. “I’m not sure.” He looks up to Arthur, who almost jumps up in his suit at his gaze. “Perhaps ask Arthur first.”

“If you cannot play then I will move to Arthur, but first I need your response,” the dealer responds. He shuffles the cards in between his fingers. Arthur’s eyes seem to be locked on them, biting harder down on his lip at the smooth ripple noises of the cards rubbing against each other.

“Hm, let me think,” Gawain says, continuing to rub his chin. He sighs and puts the cards down on the table, bottoms down so no one can tell how his cards are doing. He reaches for the flute Lancelot had handed to him, cradling it softly.

He could have downed it quickly, as he had been doing for the majority of the night, but instead he takes the time to gulp it down softly. The champagne isn’t bad, honestly, the casino is probably handing out the best stuff for high-rolling patrons in order to keep them in there. It’s refreshing, definitely, with a pleasant bubbling, like a cool can of soda on a hot day. 

Gawain takes slow but deep gulps, relishing in the feeling of it going down his throat. He doesn’t pull away until the flute is completely empty. A little trickle of champagne escapes his mouth and trickles from the corner of his lips, down onto his chin and it feels wet and cool on his skin as it dips down into his dress shirt to stain somewhere.

He is extremely pleased with himself when he pulls away from the glass and sees Arthur staring at him. 

He must have been watching the whole thing.

Gawain licks his lips for good measure, releasing a soft ‘ah!’ before setting the flute down softly. He has to control his smirk when he sees Arthur swallow thickly.

He gestures to the glass that Arthur has left untouched in front of him. “So, you will not be drinking that tonight?” he asks.

Arthur shakes his head, “N-no, feel free to take it if you wish, Gawain.”

Gawain leans over the table and grabs the drink, “Thank you, Arthur. I appreciate it.”

“Well, it’s good someone’s drinking it,” Lancelot complains.

Gawain doesn’t drink this one in one big swoop, but instead takes small swigs every so often. He pauses to lick his lips after each sip, relishing in the taste on his lips. 

It takes him so much not to look up at Arthur as he reaches for his cards again, once again beginning to ponder over whether or not he should hold. 

His imagination is running wild. He wonders how long he can keep this up. Arthur wouldn’t be the kind to simply pee his pants right then and there, in Gilgamesh’s extravagant casino, would he? But he is also too kind to ask for the game to be paused. If he thinks that Gawain is enjoying their game—and he is, just not the one Arthur thinks they’re playing—then he won’t ask to go to the washroom. Especially now that the dealer seems set on finishing their game. 

“Ah, there you are!” Lancelot bellows out at the server returning. She carries three glasses of water on her tray, and puts each one in front of the three.

Lancelot finishes the water as quickly as he’s been finishing his alcohol, with big, hearty sips, but Gawain isn’t watching him drink. His eyes are trapped on Arthur, who watches as the purple-haired saber drinks up. His lips are drawn into his mouth, and Gawain wonders if Arthur is going to accidentally rip his cards in his hands.

“You should have mine, Arthur,” Gawain says and pushes his glass of water to Arthur, “You’re not looking so good.”

Arthur’s eyes seem to be stuck on the contents of the glass, watching as it moves inside the cup as it settles. A droplet has escaped and is rolling down the side, before it pools onto the green of the dealer’s table.

“Also,” Gawain calls out to the waitress, “If you could, could you please remove the empty glasses?”

She nods and collects the glasses, and Gawain savours the look of fear that crosses Arthur’s face. Gawain hadn’t considered him to grab a glass and pee in it—that would lead to more problems—but he wanted to make sure he had covered all of his bases. Now, Gawain thinks, he only has two options: disrupt the game, or piss his pants.

“Are you going to drink?” Gawain asks, gesturing at the glass.

“I’m…I’m alright, thank you,” Arthur replies. He swallows again.

“Yes, you’re alright now, but drinking water will help lessen your hangover tomorrow.”

“I’m f-fine.”

“How about just one glass for now? We can get Lancelot to drink the other one.”

Arthur looks at him and sighs. Perhaps he’s realized that there’s no winning here. Gawain will push this as much as possible.

With shaky hands, he reaches out and grabs the glass Gawain gave him. He uses both hands bring the cup to his lips. A soft sigh leaves his lips. 

Gawain has to reach down onto his crotch to stop his sudden erection.

And he drinks. It’s obviously painful, as if his entire body protests more liquid, but he tips the glass further and further, until all the water is in his mouth. With lips pushed out like a pufferfish, he closes his eyes and swallows it all. 

He looks so bloated now, and with a shaky smile he wipes away any water that escaped his lips. He looks back at Gawain, “Well, shall we continue our game?”

Gawain shakes away the scenarios that flood his head and he nods, “Yes, let’s continue.”

Oh, how good Arthur has been to him now. If he was a good knight, he would say he needed to go to the washroom and give him the excuse he needed. He would ignore the desire to tease him more about it, and then, after telling the dealer to just take the chips, they would grab Lancelot and go back to their room for the night. This was enough teasing.

But Gawain wasn’t one-hundred percent a good knight.

Gawain smiles as he watches Arthur. He furrows his brow slightly. Since when had Arthur moved all of his cards to one hand? Oh, was he at that point already? Now Gawain needed to know. 

He picks up his cards, and as he’s about to tell the dealer he would like to hold, he makes a show of flipping the cards. He probably could have caught them all if he didn’t have some alcohol in his system, but instead, he lets them fall to the floor.

“Oh shit, sorry,” Gawain mumbles and shuffles off the chair. He ignores Lancelot’s laughing and ducks under the table.

And his guess had been correct.

Arthur’s free hand was clasped on his crotch, his legs firmly brought together. He was likely doing everything he could to keep the pressure on. Maybe. Maybe Arthur would be the type to simply pee his pants right there in the middle of the casino, if Gawain made it so.

And how delicious that would be.

But there’s too many people. Gawain considers his options. As of right now, this has been a dance between him and Arthur, and if Arthur goes right there and then, it wouldn’t be so private anymore. A ping of jealousy runs through him. No, he would like to keep this between the two of them.

He collects his cards and slams them down, face up, against the dealer’s table. “I hold. I have nineteen.”

A wave of relief passes over Arthur’s face as he pushes his own cards down, “I hold, too. Seventeen. I guess you win again, huh, Gawain?” Oh, he’s trying his best to keep his composure.

The dealer sighs and deals more chips to Gawain. “Would you guys like another round or?” 

Gawain shakes his head and raises a hand, “No, we are alright. Arthur, if possible, could you help me with something?”

“Oi, where are you guys going?” Lancelot asks.

“We’ll be back in a second, I just need to ask Arthur something quickly,” Gawain responds. He turns to Arthur and nods at him. Arthur blushes back.

The two walk away from the dealer’s table. Arthur runs as fast as he can to keep up with Gawain, and he sighs when he notices they are on their way to the washroom.

“So, you could tell?” Arthur jokes.

“It was pretty obvious, honestly.”

Arthur pouts. “If it was so obvious, you certainly took your time.”

“Who knows, maybe I wanted to watch you squirm.”

“That’s not very knightly.”

Gawain laughs, “My apologies, King Arthur.”

The hallway turns and they descend further in darkness. Gawain furrows his brow, “Huh, that’s weird, you’d think we’d have reached the bathroom by now.” 

He starts to turn around to walk back when a hand pulls at his sleeve. “Please, Gawain, just…”

Oh. It isn’t about getting to a washroom anymore. It’s just about Arthur finding a place he can go.

“It’s that bad, huh.”

All Arthur can do is nod.

“Oh shit, okay, alright,” Gawain grabs his hand and pulls him forward. He pushes through the first door that doesn’t scream emergency exit.

The hot Vegas air feels cold in comparison to the heat of the casino as they step out into the alleyway. They had walked into the casino at dusk, and with no windows, they hadn’t realized it was now late into the night, with the moon and the stars twinkling down at them.

“Okay, just find a wall and then,” Gawain begins and turns around to face Arthur.

His free hand is on his face, and he’s blushing hard. 

“Arthur?”

“I…I apologize.”

Gawain’s eyes flutter down and he sees a noticeable wet patch is forming in Arthur’s pants. “Oh shit…You couldn’t hold it in a little bit longer, huh?”

“Well you’re still holding onto my hand! And the air was cold and…gosh,” Arthur looks away.

“We can still fix this, don’t worry,” Gawain lets go of his hand and closes the gap, reaching down to pull down Arthur’s waistband.

“Wait! What are you doing?!” Arthur asks.

“You don’t need to pee everything in your pants, right?” Gawain says, and fishes his dick out of his pants. In surprise, he had stopped peeing, flopping against his pants as the two of them watch and wait in silence.

“Wait just a bit,” Gawain says and pulls down his pants further, so that his pants and underwear are hanging by his knees. “There.” 

Arthur presses his hands to his face, hiding his expression. “This is so embarrassing.”

“Sir! If you don’t hold your dick, you’re going to get your pee on your clothes!” Gawain advises. 

“Then hold it for me,” Arthur whispers. 

“Pardon?”

Arthur swallows hard, “You put me into this mess, you might as well pay me back by holding my dick for me.”

Gawain nods, “Alright.” 

He slips in behind Arthur, pressing his chest to his back, and snakes a hand around his waist to hold his dick. “You’ve done an amazing job though, holding it in this long,” he whispers into his ear. His dick feels sticky and wet, and he tries his best to ignore the feeling of Arthur’s bare ass against his crotch. He holds his dick up a little and swallows thick, nodding. “Okay, you can let the rest out.”

Arthur nods in response and slowly lets out a little of piss. When he knows that it won’t reach his clothes, he leans back into Gawain’s chest, closing his eyes and pressing his hands further into his face. The floodgates are now open, and he pisses hard, letting it hit the pavement hard.

“Hey, don’t do that,” Gawain teases, reaching up to cup Arthur’s chin and make him look down. “Look, look at yourself. Look at how much you were holding in. You know, I was wondering if you were going to really piss yourself right there in the casino.” 

He leans down and kisses Arthur’s neck, “But I also wanted to simply see this for myself.”

“So, you’re a pervert who gets off and seeing people piss their pants? I knew you had a thing for breasts, but this is another level entirely, Sir Gawain,” Arthur bites back. 

Gawain shrugs his shoulders, his hand remaining firm on Arthur’s chin and his dick as he slowly starts to rub his crotch against Arthur’s ass. “Describe it to me.”

“D-describe what?” Arthur sputters.

“How it feels.”

Arthur sighs and swallows. “It feels…it feels great. The feeling of finally letting everything out—it’s even better than ejaculating.”

“Oh?” Gawain strokes his neck, “So, perhaps you’re a pervert who gets off by pissing his pants, then?”

“Shut up.”

Gawain smirks, “Gosh, you’re still going, huh? You must have had so much in you.”

“Doesn’t help you made me drink more.”

“I wanted to see how much I could get in you,” Gawain says, softly thumbing Arthur’s dick. A shiver runs up Arthur’s spine. His hand travels down from Arthur’s neck to his hip, keeping him in place. “Look at you. Your clothes are ruined. Your body is so sticky and wet. You’ve doused the pavement with your piss, in an alleyway, no doubt. You’re like a dog. Imagine if any the other knights found you like this. The other _kings?_ Look at your majestic King of Knights, unable to hold himself so he’s pissing in the alleyway.” 

His dick grows harder, shallowly thrusting into Arthur. 

He looks down to see the golden stream has started to slow down, and he gives it a few small shakes to get the rest of the piss out. Arthur seems to fall against his chest, and Gawain’s hand stays true on his hip to make sure he doesn’t fall over.

“Is that all of it?” Gawain asks after a couple of seconds of silence.

Arthur swallows and nods, “Yes.”

“Alright.” Gawain pulls his hand off and steps back, letting Arthur regain his footing, as much as he can with his clothes now around his ankles.

He’s a disheveled mess, with hair messy and chest heaving. Gawain’s eyes land on his pants and underwear, that remain a crumpled mess around his feet. There are clear piss stains in them, the fabric of his underwear much darker. Oh, it would be so rude for him to force Arthur to put them back on, especially with the way the piss seemed to have traveled to his cover his ass, but he wants nothing more than to make him walk home in his filth.

“Tsk, how are we going to clean you up?” Gawain asks, putting his hands on his hips and smirking at Arthur.

“You should be speaking for yourself,” Arthur responds, nodding to Gawain’s crotch. He looks down. Oh. 

The sight of his messy king has only made himself harder, and it continues to strain against the constraints of his dress pants. “It’s fine, I can just walk it off.”

Arthur sighs and walks up to him, pushing him against the wall. His hand descends into his waistband and he rubs his boner through the fabric of his underwear. “Let me help you out.”

Gawain closes his eyes as Arthur descends down. He couldn’t have ever imagined this, no, never. Sure, yes, Arthur was definitely attractive, but he was leagues above him. He could maybe picture himself having sex with Lancelot, or Tristan for that matter, but his King? The sudden cool feeling of the air on his dick put everything into perspective—he had held his King’s dick for him as he peed, he had just recently been thrusting against his ass, this was way too good.

And now here he was, on his knees, face-full of his dick in an alleyway.

“Wow,” Arthur comments as he places a hand on the base, “You’re…well-endowed.”

“And it’s nighttime,” Gawain jokes. He scrunches his eyes tight. He cannot open his eyes. He does not think he could see this.

“Sir Gawain.”

“Yes?”

“If I am to look at myself pissing, then you must look at me sucking you off,” Arthur commands. 

Perhaps it is his charisma, perhaps it is the truth to his words, but it is enough to make Gawain open his eyes and look down at him. He’s removed his suit jacket and tie, leaving the white shirt underneath, crumpled and undone, with his sleeves rolled up. 

“Good.”

And then he leans in, giving small, tentative licks to the head. He doesn’t appear to dislike the taste, as he swirls his tongue around the tip before opening his mouth and sucking hard. Gawain swears under his breath, his fingers pressing hard on the wall that traps him. It takes everything in him not to grab his hair and thrust in at his own pace.

He instead focuses on Arthur, watching as he slowly opens his mouth to take more of his dick in his mouth. Gawain tries not to think too much about how this is the same pretty mouth that once addressed his own people, the charismatic King of Knights. This mouth was now on his dick, sucking softly as it tried to go deeper.

“You’re doing such a great job,” Gawain says, reaching down to cup Arthur’s cheek. His King replies by hollowing them and Gawain bites down on his lips in order to not buck his hips in.

“God, look at this, I can’t believe the King of Knights is here, pants around his ankles and soaked with his own piss, on his knees, having difficulty sucking my dick.”

Arthur furrows his eyebrows at the comment. He readjusts his posture, his hand at the base of Gawain’s cock as he starts jacking off the parts he’s unable to reach, moving his mouth deeper. 

“Good, good,” Gawain moans, moving his hand from his cheek to the back of his head. “Let me help you out a little.”

He pushes him softly, slowly guiding his mouth further up his cock. “Let’s see how well you can sheath my dick, Arthur,” he sighs as he feels Arthur’s tongue lay flush against the underside of his penis, and his cheeks open up again. His hand doesn’t fall down, but the way his mouth opens up tells Gawain: fuck me.

And so, Gawain does. 

“Fuck, this is so hot,” Gawain sighs as he grabs Arthur’s head with both hands and pushes his dick further into his mouth. “The King of Knights is my own personal fuck hole.”

He moves his hips faster, slamming his dick in faster and faster, watching as Arthur tries to catch up. He’s trying his best, moving his hand to match Gawain’s thrusts and moving his tongue up when Gawain pulls out. 

“You’re doing such a great job, just like that,” Gawain sighs as he threads his fingers in Arthur’s hair. He tugs hard. “Alright, you can do it.” He breathes in through his nose, “Take all of it.”

He guides Arthur’s head up, slowly pulling him. Arthur drops his hand and soon his lips cover the space they occupied. 

“Good, good, you’re almost there.” Arthur moans around his dick and Gawain shivers. The way his tongue slowly traces the vein as he travels up is so tantalizing but Gawain pushes himself to keep the pace.

He feels Arthur’s nose press against his pubic hair and he smirks down at him. “There, good boy, you’ve done it,” he rubs Arthur’s hair. He can feel his throat and he keeps his head there, savouring the feeling of his entire dick being warmed up inside of Arthur’s mouth.

“Alright,” Gawain pants, smiling down at Arthur, “Time to get you what you’ve been asking for.”

He pulls himself out of Arthur’s mouth, before pushing him all the way back up. He continues this for a couple more thrusts before it’s too much, and he fucks his mouth faster. Arthur lets him, eyes closed and moans escaping his mouth, wrapping around Gawain’s cock. 

“Fuck, your throat feels so good,” Gawain groans, now thrusting his hips in time with his hands on Arthur’s head. 

“Oh fuck, fuck, yes,” Gawain grunts before pulling him up all the way. 

He comes down his throat, holding his head up at the base of his cock. Arthur’s eyes open in surprise but he doesn’t pull away, letting Gawain fill his stomach with his come.

Gawain leans back, slowly pulling his dick out of Arthur’s mouth, when a voice calls out.

“WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?”

Gawain’s dick flips out as he turns to face a very surprised Lancelot.

“Um…Arthur needed to pee.”

Lancelot storms up to the two of them, and Gawain is worried that maybe Lancelot is going to start a fight, or worse, tell the other knights, when his arms fall to his sides and he sighs. His eyes stay on Arthur and Gawain follows his gaze.

There he is, their king, with his pants around his ankles, hair messy from Gawain fucking his throat. His lips are puffy and swollen and some cum dribbles out. His shirt is open, sticking to his skin from the sweat. Lancelot licks his lips and scratches Arthur's head.

“You look terrible, Your Excellency,” Lancelot admits, and reaches forward to ruffle Arthur’s hair. Arthur glares at him in return.

“I know.” He sighs and starts to get up. 

Lancelot moves his hand from Arthur’s hair to his shoulder. “But. I must admit, I wasn’t trying to find you guys.”

When a couple of seconds pass by, his fingers slowly drag off of Arthur’s shoulder and move to his zipper, and he digs out his penis from his pants. He shimmies his pants down a little bit more, before pointing it at Arthur.

He smirks, “I also needed to pee.”

Arthur’s eyes open wide and he’s about to open his mouth when Lancelot cuts him off by turning to Gawain, “Well? Do you have anything in the tank?”

“Wait, what.”

“I mean, I just assumed since you obviously got off to this guy pissing his pants that you’d want to pee on him.”

Gawain’s mind runs a mile a minute. Unfortunately, Lancelot doesn’t allow him the time to think. He slaps his chest. 

“Come on.”

He turns back to face Arthur, who has remained on the ground. “Could you spare me the time to get my clothes off first?” Arthur asks.

“Your pants are already soaked,” Gawain responds, now stepping up. “And to be honest…I kind of want to ruin your perfect white shirt.”

Lancelot laughs and claps Gawain’s back. “There we go!” He smiles back down to Arthur. “A countdown seems a little silly so…” And with that, he begins pissing on Arthur.

Gawain can only watch. Lancelot’s dick isn’t thick like his own, but long and skinny, and it curves nicely. He leans his hips forward, both of his hands on his dick, holding it in place.

He must have been holding it in, as a strong torrent escapes out, a violent yellow stream ejected. Lancelot’s calculations are correct, as the piss hits Arthur directly in the cheek. The flow is so powerful that it flies off of his cheek, flying down onto his chest, his arms. The main flow drips down his face onto his legs, where they roll down his thighs to his crotch or onto his pants.

Arthur originally pulls away, but Lancelot reaches down again and holds his head, “Come on, be a good urinal for us, Your Excellency.”

Lancelot turns to him and smiles, “Well? Are you going to join in?”

Gawain’s eyes flutter down to Arthur’s dick. As Lancelot’s piss rolls down onto his crotch, his dick starts to grow. And in those eyes, that have been transfixed on the crest of Lancelot’s piss, he can see the same lust that he saw when Arthur was sucking his dick.

He’s getting off to being pissed on.

God, he was such a pervert.

Gawain steps closer and angles his dick so that it will hit his neck. And then he lets go. He hadn’t felt the need to pee, but his body gladly allows him to let it out. His hose waters him nicely, the hot, warm piss hitting Arthur’s neck before sliding down to cover his chest and down to collect in the space between his thighs and his hips.

“You’re getting off on this, huh?” Lancelot laughs. He changes his angle so he’s pissing on Arthur’s dick directly, and Arthur moans. “There you go.” 

His shirt starts to change colour, from the bright white to the soft yellow from Gawain’s piss. He moves his stream, moving it from his neck to his chest so more of his shirt is covered. Now, with all three of them, Arthur’s clothes are now thoroughly ruined. Gawain admires the small puddle that now accumulates in Arthur’s pants, and he wishes nothing but to watch it soak up with their combined piss and make Arthur walk it home. 

“Open up,” Gawain commands, and Arthur’s eyes open in surprise. He looks briefly at Lancelot, who lets go of his head. 

“Can I jack off if I do?” Arthur asks.

Lancelot laughs, “Alright sure.” He shakes his dick a little so the piss hits Arthur’s cheeks. “Just don’t come.”

His hand immediately shoots down onto his dick and starts masturbating furiously. Gawain hadn’t noticed how much his cock had hardened due to Lancelot’s piss, but it’s now standing erect, thoroughly lubricated by their combined piss. Gawain relishes in the soft squishing noises of piss around Arthur’s hand.

He leans forward and slowly opens his mouth. Gawain wants nothing more than to shove his dick back in and force his piss directly in, but he’s sharing right now, so he decides to simply piss in his mouth, angling it so it hits his tongue. He moans at the sight of it rolling down, and collecting there, quickly filled up by both Lancelot and his piss. 

He closes his mouth and swallows it down. There’s a quick look of disgust at the taste and Gawain can only laugh, but Arthur’s hand doesn’t stop getting himself off. 

Gawain’s stream ends, and he shakes his dick, letting the remains sprinkle all over Arthur’s body.

“Alright, I’m almost done,” Lancelot says, and his stream starts to trail off. “On your all fours.”

If Arthur had been upset about being bossed around, he doesn’t show it, moaning softly at having to take his hand off of his dick and slowly moving to his all fours. Lancelot angles his dick so that the last couple of droplets splash against Arthur’s ass. 

“Since someone got your mouth,” Lancelot says, his fingers pushing inside Arthur’s ass. The squelching noises of Arthur’s ass filled with piss fill the alleyway. “I’ll take the king’s ass.”

It doesn’t take long for Lancelot to get hard as he finger-fucks Arthur. The other moans at the feeling of Lancelot’s long fingers spreading his insides, his cock hard against his stomach. 

Gawain can only get hard again at the sight.

Lancelot lines himself up, pressing his dick slowly inside Arthur. “God, you’re so tight.” Gawain watches as Lancelot pushes himself in all the way, his hands on his hips and his head down, eyes closed shut. Arthur sweats hard, biting down on his lip, but a couple of seconds after Lancelot seating himself in him fully, he thrusts back against his dick. Arthur’s ready.

“Alright.”

Lancelot readjusts his grip on Arthur’s hips and starts fucking him hard. The sound of Lancelot’s hips connecting with Arthur’s ass echo in the night. Gawain can only focus on the way Arthur’s dick greedily accepts Lancelot’s dick.

“Gosh, I can’t believe my king gets off by pissing his pants and getting pissed on,” Lancelot mumbles, leaning his head back. “You’re so hot, Arthur.”

He opens an eye and smirks at Gawain. “Looks like someone’s enjoying the show.”

Gawain hadn’t noticed he had been stroking himself off until Lancelot mentions it. He blushes hard.

Lancelot pulls out, and Arthur moans at the sudden loss. “Come on.”

He helps Arthur stand up with him and they walk to the wall. He lifts Arthur up by his thighs, and lines himself back up. He looks past Arthur, “Well?” 

Gawain knows what to do next.

He helps Arthur sink back down onto Lancelot’s dick, marveling at the way his ass accepts his dick so easily again. Lancelot doesn’t move, however, and Arthur is forced to fuck against his dick.

Gawain presses his chest against Arthur’s back, and thumbs at his entrance. He can feel the heat of Lancelot’s dick, how hard it is against his own fingers as he moves to open Arthur more.

“I-I don’t think,” Arthur begins, moaning softly as Gawain adds another finger in.

“Look at you. You’re doing such a good job,” Gawain kisses the back of his neck and lines his dick up. His fingers slip out, and he quickly thrusts in to occupy that space.

Gosh, this is too much.

Arthur’s ass is so hot, so tight around his dick. And Lancelot’s dick is so hard against his own, it’s overwhelming. He presses himself fully in, so Arthur has both cocks in his ass all the way up to the base.

“Ready to go?” Lancelot asks. Gawain nods.

It takes a bit, but they form a pace, quickly pistoning in and out of Arthur’s ass. As one pulls out, the other one is pushed all the way in, and Arthur moans hard as his prostate is thoroughly abused by both dicks. His ass bounces up and down on their cocks, his hands gripping Lancelot’s shoulders.

Lancelot captures his lips, kissing him deeply and thrusting his tongue inside of his mouth. Gawain reaches with one hand to grab onto Arthur’s dick, pumping him with his own thrusts. Arthur groans at the sudden feeling on his dick and his ass tightens around them.

“God, this is so good,” Lancelot comments, pulling away to readjust his grasp on Arthur’s thighs. “Your ass is so good Arthur.”

“Your ass takes both of us so easily. Is this what the King does when we aren’t looking? Accepting dicks?” Gawain asks, his breath hot against the shell of Arthur’s ear.

“N-no,” Arthur begins.

“No?” Lancelot laughs, “So your ass is just so perfect for us by design? You must be a slut, then.” He thrusts in deep and Arthur moans hard.

“Y-your dicks feel so good,” Arthur admits, leaning back into Gawain’s chest. “Fuck!” 

“I’m glad,” Gawain says, starting to fuck him faster, his hand continuing to stroke his dick. “Can you come for us then, My King? Can you come on our dicks?”

“Yes,” Arthur groans, “I-I’m close.”

Lancelot leans in and kisses at his neck and jawline, “Then come for us, Your Excellency.”

And he does. 

Hot cum sprays on Lancelot’s chest. His ass becomes unbearably tight, and the two cum inside of him. 

He’s full when Gawain slips out, the cum mixed with some of Lancelot’s piss slipping out of the hole with it. Lancelot carefully lifts him off of his dick before helping him down onto the ground. They’re all a hot, panting mess.

Gawain eyes Arthur’s pants, his eyes settling on Arthur’s piss-stained shirt that sticks to his skin.

“Well. How are we going to clean you up, really?”

\--

Tristan had been sent out to go find the trio.

His night with Bedivere had not been going well. He thought that they would get to have some fun in Vegas, but all it had led to was Bedivere babysitting him to make sure he didn’t hit on anyone. Plus, by rooming with him, he had been unable to further explore his piss kink. He had been hoping to maybe try and piss on the sheets of their hotel bed, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to clean it with Bedivere popping in every couple of seconds.

He had happened to pass a certain alleyway when things had started to go down. 

It didn’t take long for him to realize who the people in the alleyway were, and he watched in rapt attention as Gawain helped his own King Arthur relieve himself, then fuck his throat, and when Lancelot joined in to have them pee on him, Tristan had found a part of the alleyway where they nor the anyone else would be able to see him as he masturbated, watching the two slip inside of Arthur at the same time.

And during it all, his imagination ran wild. Arthur was also into piss? Did they do this often? Certainly not Lancelot but perhaps Arthur and Gawain? What. What did it feel like to have another person pee on him? He swallowed thick and came in his hand, watching as Arthur moaned into the night and came on Lancelot’s abs.

He quickly ran back to the hotel, his mind aflutter, with one thing on his mind.

What was he going to do now.

**Author's Note:**

> wow I promised this a month ago. i hope this was worth the wait.  
> requests are still open but please understand that it might take a month. and i might have to continue my series of 'tristan discovers his pissing kink'  
> anyways sorry if this was ooc, and rip to the people who want non piss for their ship. rip.  
> also sorry if i used the wrong terms wrt blackjack lol i also do not gamble often
> 
> thank you for reading!!


End file.
